Aboard and Aftermath
by amo.te
Summary: A Fanfic about the new 2012 mini series Titanic, it follows the lives of Annie Desmond and Paolo Sandrini and they deal with the sinking and the aftermath of Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the last episode of Julian Fellowes' Titanic I was really inspired to write a ff about the characters Paolo and Annie - as I thought their story was too tragic to end as it did, so here we are, let me begin: **

**I dont own titanic **

* * *

**15th April 1912 - 12.10am**

''There are no boats over here! '' Cried Mario ''Let's try the other side''

Paolo caught up with his brother. They reached the other side and - as he had thought - no boats were in sight. He heard Mario sigh. ''I was hoping my instincts would not be correct'' Paolo nodded. ''There must be a way'' He muttered. A flare shot up into the bleak night sky, children screamed and women ran, it was chaos and Paolo - heck, everyone - knew that there was a good chance that this night sky was the last thing they were ever going to see.''Merda!'' he yelled, as another flare burst into the air.

''Mario..'' His brother nodded ''I think we'll have to jump.'' Paolo nodded to towards the edge of Titanic, what was there left to do? Sit here, drown? That wasn't a option. He was getting to New York. The brothers made their way to the edge of the grandest ship in the world, which was about to be amongest the fishes. ''Ready?'' Mario nodded hesitantly. ''Tre, due, uno, va!''

* * *

**12.34am **

Annie sat shivering in lifeboast number 7, the Lords and Ladies chatted and gasped around her. She stared at the moonless sky, hoping, begging, that he was safe. She should have kissed him then and there, what if he didn't make it? What if he was already gone? Annie wiped a stray tear from her face and refused to believe it. Titanic gave a huge creek as it split into two. The screams vibrated around the vast and lonely sea.

''We have to go back'' She heard herself mumble, 20 heads snapped in her direction. ''Don't be absurb girl, they'll swarm us'' Belowed a pompous looking woman with a rather ludicrous hat.

''She's right'' It was the Officer, whom Annie knew to be Harold Lowe, he was in charge of the boat. ''But not yet,'' he carried on, ''We have to make room, some of you get into Boat 3, the remaining and I will make our way back.'' He shouted for the comander of boat 3, whom agreed with the plan and instantly started accepting woman and children into the boat.

''Madam?'' The officer held out his shaking hand towards Annie. ''I'm staying.'' She said bluntly, the man nodded. She had to go back, to see if Paolo was there, she would pull him out of the water, he would be fine. She knew it.

Minutes felt like hours, but finally there was enough room to turn back. Annie sat at the front of the boat, only herself, Lady Georgiana Grex and her desolate mother had decided to stay. They rowed together, each woman becoming increasingly aggitated as each second ticked by. ''Come about!'' Cried there officer as he shined a glaring torch into the haunting sea. ''Is anyone alive out there?'' He bellowed, no responce was heard. ''Can anybody here me?''

Moments later a whimpering was heard to the east, the officer quickly glared him torch in the survivors direction. The noise was heard again. ''Hello!'' Harold Lowe boomed as the 3 woman began to frantically row to the east. ''help'' Was all they could here, it was a man's voice surelly and he sound distressed. ''We are coming!'' Officer Lowe bellowed continuously shining the only source of light towards the man. Within seconds he was within there sight. ''PAPA!'' Lady Grex cried as Annie and the Officer dragged his lordship up into the boat. ''Oooh papa!'' She cried into his stone chest. Her mother, stricken with horrer at her husbands frozen features weeped into her laced gloves. Annie wanted to feel happy for them, but no emotion escaped her. She was numb. For she let a thought, of which she had been supressing all this time escape her mind, he's dead.

* * *

**12.40am **

''Mario!'' Paolo barely whispered as he clung onto the remaining fragments of the dining table on which he had once served.

His breathe came out in rasps, all the could see was the dark sky, it felt penetrating and seemed to engulf the horrendous surroundings. Bodies of Britsh Aristocrats and Famous Americans littered the frozen sea, he felt horrible now for having judged them, even if they were pompous and snooty, they did not deserve to die in such a calous manner. ''Mario!'' He spoke a little louder his voice breaking slightly. He had lost his brother after plunging into the freezing water. ''Mario!'' He moved further onto the floating table.

Paolo shook violently as a fierce gust of wind soared into his body. His eye latched onto a distant light, it was flickering in and out of his vision, his ears caught onto a faint bellow, it was all distant but there.

He attempted at a cry for help but his voice decieved him, nothing came out, Paolo tried again, reminding himself it was now life or death. ''Hellppp'' He cried giving the scream all he had left. Paolo's breathe seemed to depleate and his body became numb and frozen. He could still make out the soft life ahead, would it arrive in time? He couldn't hold on, his eyes were closing, Paolo dragged himself further up into the middle of his life saving table and it all went black.

* * *

**12.42****am**

''Which direction miss?'' Howard Lowe asked his breathe seemingly obvious in the freezing night air. ''North I think Officer'' The 3 woman paddled hurryingly towards the noise of which Annie had just heard. It was faint and distant but she was sure she had heard something. Lord Manton now lay under an aray of blankets in the corner of the little boat, he had been close to death, they had arrived just in time. ''Come about!'' Cried Officer Lowe as he scanned the sea for any form of life.

''Up ahead!'' Screeched the Countess whom had been tending to her husband. The ladies began to row furiously towards a seemingly lifeless body upon some wood. The officer reached the man first, he - with the help of Lady Monten, - pulled the person into their boat. He was lay flat in the middle of the fivesome with the star line officer dacending over him. ''Ya'right lad?'' He said checking his pockets for any identification. The man did not stir. ''Hey. Lad.'' The officer tried again.

''Wrap him in some blankets,'' Annie suggested taking her own from around herself ready to place it around the motionless man. She had not yet seen his face as Mr Lowe had interrupted her vieiw. When she set eyes on his desolate face, Annie whimpered his shock.

She coughed it of so nobody would notice her discomfort. ''Paolo'' She whispered wrapping the blanket tightly around his soaked body. The man looked at her ''Do you know him?'' He asked quizzingly. Annie nodded, ''We are to be married.'' She said with a slight smile on her face. The officer looked at her blankly then back to the dull form of Paolo Sandrini.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! (If there is anymore reading this!) ahahh, next one will be up very soon, remember to review and express your veiws on the story, thankkyouuu! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and, hell I am pleasantly suprised that even one person read it ahaha. Keep your reviews coming, here is chapter two... **

**I don't own Titanic**

* * *

**2.03am **

''He's breathing'' Soothed Officer Lowe as Annie stared helplessly into the face of her 'fiance.' - Oh, why hadn't she said yes then and there, in that warm and welcoming dining hall. What had held her back? A silent tear streaked her frozen features. Why did this have to happen? All 4 of those consious on board life boat 7 sat and dwelled on their own misfortune. Lady Manton sat and cried silently over her lifeless husband, Lord Manton had died shortly after his rescue, there was nothing they could have done. Her daughter never spoke, she just stared out into the ocean, as if cursing it with her glare.

Paolo stirred occasionally, everybody - with the exception of Lady Manton - had sacrificed their blanket to keep him alive, Annie would be forever grateful. Minutes felt like hours, but after so long, Officer Howard Lowe gave a sharp cry, ''Ship, Up-ahead!'' She could feel the intensity and relief on the brave mans voice. Sure enough seconds later a rather smaller ship - smaller than titanic - came into view, hundreds of people were already scattered across the top deck, Annie looked up at the side of the huge liner and read its name, Carpathia. They were saved.

''Do you have any dead!'' Shouted a steward on board the Carpathia, Officer Lowe was the one to reply, ''One.'' Those aboard the grand boat now began to fester around the edge and stare dumb-founded at the little lifeboat on which 5 passengers have survived. Lady Georgiana Grex was now climbing up the rope, tears glazing her perfect eyes as Officer Lowe lowered her father into the frozen ocean. She turned quickly away from the scene altering her gaze to the ships outercast on which she was now climbing. ''Hurry up love!' Cried Howard Lowe, the young girl hasened her pace and was quickly pulled aboard the ship.

Lady Manton was halled up onto the sun deck by three officials ready to take her name. Annie - still in the lifeboat - looked down at her now consious love. Paolo had awoken not long ago, coughing up jugs of water and blood. Mr Lowe seemed to have understood her predicament.

''Don't worry, I'll take him up with me. You hurry along now'' Annie nodded and with one last glance at Paolo, gripped tightly onto the rope and began to climb.

* * *

**2.10am **

Annie lay slumped on top of several potato sacks, she searched around the vast ship, seeing if she would notice any familiar faces. Paolo had been rushed into a hospital wing, the doctors had assured her he would survive, but she still worried. Her whole body shook in fear as the bitter night's wind wipped at her already frozen being. Just as she was about to go in search of her lover, a firm hand was placed upon her shoulder. She whipped around. ''Name miss?'' The officer asked brandishing a clip board and pen. She wondered what to answer, but in the end settled with...''Annie Sandrini'' She smiled at her new indentity and settling back onto the pile of sacks she closed her tired eyes and dreamed of her ... their future.

* * *

**11.44am - 16th April 1912**

The blaring sun beat heavily down onto RMS Carpathia. Paolo lay soaking in sweat on a cheap and uncomfortable matress in the cabin of a doctor of which he did not know his name. His head throbbing and body shaking, Paolo made his way towards a cramped but bright bathroom, splashing his hot face with freezing water sent a shiver into his spine and he stopped immediately, his head split with pain and Paolo doubled over onto the floor, lying face down on the cold linoleum he began to regain vision.

Paolo opened the door which lead him straight onto the sun deck, a swarm of people came bustling by and he was almost knocked over by one Ladies walking stick. He continued to search for Annie when an officer approached him. ''Stow-away?'' He dwindled looking exasperated. Paolo shook his head, ''I am looking for my... - '' He didn't know what to say. ''I'm looking for my ... fiance'' The officer stared at the ill-looking man for a moment then spoke, ''What's 'er name?'' He pointed to a clip board. Paolo could have smiled, ''Annie Desmond'' How could he forget? The officer looked at his clip board, he turned over 3 pieces of paper before furrowing his brow. ''No Annie Desmond here lad'' Paolo stood motionless. ''Do you think she got on another boat perhaps?'' The officer said causiously before retreating back to his head-quarters.

Paolo stood motionless, surely she had survived... he was being _stupido_, she was probably sleeping and had missed the officials name count. He relaxed at his thoughts and slumped clumsily down onto a pile of what looked to be cardboard boxes. Paolo's mind wandered unwillingly to his lost brother, had he survived... Paolo bowed his head and whispered: _''Mario, mio fratello, spero per te di sicurezza''*_ Paolo heard a sharp gasp behind him and saw its owner was a small, young woman, her face was blocked by her clasped hands which engulfed her mouth and a tartan shawl was wrapped firmly around her head. Within seconds she ran towards him but Paolo quickly stammered back unaware of who was approaching.

''Sorry Madam.'' He almost shouted looking in the opposite direction.

''Paolo'' She smiled unwraveling the shawl from around her head.

''Annie'' he grinned, he could see tears welling in her eyes as the two embraced. ''I knew you were here.'' He whispered closing his eyes and crushing his lips upon her own. Annie smiled as they broke apart, ''What do you mean?'' Paolo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they both slumped upon the pile of boxes. ''the man wid' the clipboard said there was no Annie Desmond on board.'' He looked into her dancing eyes, a small grin playing on her features. ''What is it?'' He asked taking her hand in his free one.

''I don't believe I am Annie Desmond anymore'' Her cheeks began to flame. She sighed, ''I used your name, Sandrini.'' Paolo squeezed Annie's shoulder and lovingly kissed her on the forehead. _''ah, mia bella Annie, grazie.''** _Annie rolled her eyes. ''You should know, I don't speak a word of italian.'' Paolo smiled, ''Well that could come in very handy'' Annie laughed. Paolo began to shiver violently, she quickly wrapped her shawl around his shoulders and hugged him closer. ''Do you still have the dreams?'' She asked him looking down onto the deck.

Paolo nodded. ''And after all of this, I believe they will come true.''

* * *

**Sorry these are a little short - the next ones will be longer and also I am way out with the timings as the Carpathia didn't get to the survivors until early the next day but hey-ho! I really hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry nothing really happened it was a more 'fill-up the gaps' chapter, the next ones will be better hahaaha. Once again thankyou for reading and I hope you keep to the story and don't forget to review! **

***Mario, my brother, I hope that you are safe. **

****ah, my beautiful Annie, thankyou.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad your all enjoying the story and I have to agree that I also cried my eyes out on the last episode! It was so sad! :'( - well anyway, this is why I'm doing this fanfic! so lets get back to the story...**

**i dont own titanic**

* * *

**17th April 1912 - 10.47am - Aboard Carpathia**

The lightening snapped at the sky as gallons of rain spilled out onto Carpathia open decks. Women screamed and children whimpered. Paolo and Annie sat together on the front row of several chairs which contained fellow Titanic survivors whom had been to late to get issued a cabin. The crew of Carpathia sat on a low stage looking glum and sympathetic to those below them.

Paolo had heard news from a fellow Titanic crew member that his brother, along with around 7 other man had found refuge on an upturned boat, however, the lifeboat which did return did not go far enough to find them, sadly the men perished. Now he sat with Annie cuddling into his chest in a warm but hostile environment. He should have been the one to die, not Mario. Not all those other innocent men. _''Cazzo!'' _he said, a little to loud. Annie jumped and looked sympathetically into his eyes. ''I'm so sorry Paolo'' She said for the 10th time that day. He just smiled and nodded, what else could be done?

They were to arrive in New York in just under a day, but with the horrendous weather and various areas of pack ice it was looking unlikely. ''Do we intend to stay in New York?'' Annie asked taking his hand into her own.

Paolo was startled at the sudden gesture and smiled. ''Tis' up to you..'' Annie gripped his hand tighter, ''Do you have any relatives, you know, that would want to know.'' She looked into his saddened eyes. ''No. My Mama and Papa died long ago, it was just me and Mario, so, I suppose know it's just me'' Paolo shrugged, attempting to cover up his grief. Another bout of lightening vibrated around the ship, Women spluttered and wretched as the Carpathia gave a sharp jolt.

''What about your dreams?'' Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered their spontanious conversation, days before the grand liner had sunk. He wiped away her fallen tears and smiled, ''My Darling' they are our dreams now, you can decide were we plan our lives, it is up to you.'' He kissed her forehead and Annie rested her head upon his shoulder as once again the lightening split the sky and rain poured destructively outside.

''I still have family in London'' She sighed as if it was only a last resort and in reluctance. Paolo however seemed pleased with the suggestion, ''I have never been to London. That would be nice.'' He grinned and took Annie's hands in his own. ''I owe my brother alot'' he said staring straight ahead, but not seeing anything. ''Why?'' Annie asked soothingly, calmly. Paolo then took Annie's face into his palms are smiled. ''Because he brought me to you.''

* * *

**1.17pm **

The weather had cleared and the sun beat down upon the heaving decks of Carpathia. ''What will your parents tink' of me?'' Paolo laughed chewing on their last remains of lunch. Annie gave a small smile, ''I am sure then will like you.'' She said it bluntly Paolo smiled despite the obvious lack of enthusiasm in her voice. They stood on the sun deck looking out at the sea, the sea which days ago almost took their lives.

''Vat' took me so long to find you eh..'' He grabbed Annie, still wearing her maid uniform and held her close, she turned to face him, ''We don't have to see my family you know, we can just move to england, without ever seeing them.'' She looked cautious and could not meet his eye. Paolo furrowed his brows in confusion, ''Is zer' a problem?'' Annie smiled unconvincingly and kissed his passionately, Paolo gripped her shoulders and pulled away. ''Annie?'' She shuffled free of his hands and continued to stare out to sea. ''It's nothing, I just don't feel it necessary, we could just buy a little home and get on with our lives.'' She stared straight ahead. ''I know zat.'' Was all he replied not wanting to exhaust the subject.

''Annie?'' Paolo said as they seeked refuge from another on coming storm inside an extravogant dining room. ''Yes'' She replied. He cleared his throught slightly, ''You said to me, days before ze titanic sank, zat we could not be together as we knew nothing about each other, correct?'' She nodded, ''Vell, therefore, I want to explain myself to you, if you will let me?'' She grinned at him ''Of course.''

They sat in a far table away from the bussling chatter and screaming babies. ''I was born in Venice to Anna and Alfredo Sandrini.'' Annie nodded, ''I moved to Napoli when I was 6 and lived there until two year ago, when me and my brother went in search for a better life in England.'' He shrugged, ''We never got good jobs, only low pay manual labour''

''On ze day Titanic was set to leave my brother came to me and said that we would be travelling to America together.'' Annie smiled at him, urging him on, ''He had got a waiter drunk ze night before, so I could fill in his place. We went to the ... ah ... a Mister Lightollar, who allowed me to board Titanic and the rest, as you say, is history.'' Annie nudged closer to him in her seat. ''Thankyou.'' She breathed reaching for his hand, ''For telling me that ... you didn't have to'' Paolo smiled brightly. ''Yes, now you know a little more about me, Though I'm sure my bad habits will become apparent soon enough.'' he laughed gently stroking her forefingers with his thumb.

* * *

**8.33pm **

The Carpathia captain was yelling out cabin numbers for each survivor to occupy. ''Mrs Margaret Brown!'' He bellowed over the constant chatter and crying. Slowly the number of people huddled into the small lounge depleated and as the last name was called only 3 groups remained. Annie was not suprised to see that Lady Manton and Miss Georgiana Grex had obviously booked themselves a - no doubt - high class cabin. Though, the thought, they deserved it. The remaining few were led to a cramped looking gym in which mats had been distributed across the floor. ''This is all we have to offer.'' Spoke the officer before returning back to his duties.

Paolo and Annie took up one mat between them, they had no intention of undressing and simply curled up next to eachother. Though it was still early, both were seemingly exhausted due to the recent events. Just as Paolo was beginning to fall asleep he felt a cool arm wrap around his torso, he turned around to face Annie whom looked firghtfully scared. ''Is everything okay?'' He whispered as not to wake the other passengers. Annie drew herself closer to Paolo laying her head upon his chest, ''It's just all so ... frightening.'' Annie whispered in the darkness. Paolo kissed her passionately. _''So che bella''* _he replied, ''But we are safe now.''

Minutes later Paolo felt Annie stir, he turned to face her and smiled, she looked so beautiful whilst sleeping, Paolo only wished that she could have been spared the horrendous disaster that was Titanic but he knew that without her being on that ship, he would not have survived.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, the next one will be up soon enough! :D - keep the wondeful reviews coming and thankyou so muchfor reading this ahaha. **

**Also if any of you have any future plot ideas I would be willing to take some on board, thaaanks for reaading! :D :D **

***I know beautiful**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thankyou for sticking with the story! Now, it this chapter I am going to skip a few day in the middle, just to keep it flowing, so don't get confused when it is suddenly 3 days later, I am pre-warning you here. Anyway, lets carry on with the story...  
**

**once again i don't own titanic.**

* * *

**18th April 2012 - 9.30pm  
**

Carpathia docked in New York, and dispite the pouring rain, awaiting the survivors were a swarm of people, including journalists, anxious family members, and others whom were simply curious as to see the survivors of the notorious ''Unsinkable ship.'' Annie leaned over the edge to get a better view of the growing crowd, she didn't mind standing out in the rain, her hair was unwashed and she remained unbathed so the rain soothed her aching limbs. Paolo remained sitting on a bench, his head roaring in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut as if to escape it, he wanted to cry out, but what could anyone do? It passed in a matter of minutes. The Carpathia crew were beginning to unload the passengers of the ship and into the harbour, Annie heard the captain shouting: ''Titanic crew, this way please!'' She quickly ran over to Paolo and they followed their fellow survivors onto SS Lapland, of which was destined for England.

* * *

**11.14pm **

Annie and Paolo - both under the name Sandrini - had been assigned to passenger cabin B-17.

The room was a standard cabin, with a double bed, neat table and chairs accompanied with a small toilet and closet space. Paolo slumped down onto the bed grinning, ''I do not think I have ever been in such luxury'' He said brightly surveying their cabin. ''It is just beautiful'' Annie laughed, ''It's only for a few days, so don't get too comfy.'' He laughed, ''Of course, we will arrive in England and I can meet your family.'' His eye's glistened as he said the words, he was so excited, a whole new start. Annie nodded, her smile not quite meeting her eyes. ''What is the matter?'' Paolo asked sliding up next to her and taking her hand. ''Aren't you excited?'' He asked concerned.

She stroked his palm, ''Of course I'm excited, its, just all happening so fast, I mean, I only met you a few days ago and look were we are.'' She held up her arms in exasperation. Paolo's smile fell, ''I can leave if that is what you wish'' He got up and started towards the door, Annie grabbed his arm. ''No, I didn't mean leave, I just mean't I haven't really accepted the fact that we have survived such a horrendous experience.'' She paused for a moment still gripping onto his arm, ''Your poor brother.'' She whispered. Paolo choked back the pain as his head began to throb. He sat on the bed once again squeezing his eyes shut, blocking the overwhelming pain. When it subsided he continued, ''My brother is in a better place, do not fret over him, he would not want it.'' He rose from the bed and comforted his lover as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

Moments later a slight knocking vibrated against the door, ''Si?'' Paolo answered through the wall, a woman replied, ''A message sir, from the captain, we are to arrive in Southampton in approximately 6 days.''

''Grazie Signora'' He replied. They heard the woman leave.

Paolo continued stroking Annie's cheek, ''Are you okay now _bella,_ everything will be okay, do not worry about Mario, he is safe now.'' Annie nodded and wiped her tear sodden cheeks. ''Thankyou'' She whispered and kissed his cheek sweetly. Paolo couldn't keep the grin of his face.

She entered the bathroom and quickly undressed, chainging into a simple night dress whichthey had been issued upon their arrival on the ship. She plaited her hair and switching of the lamp she joined Paolo in the bed.

Annie automatically curled up beside him, resting her head upon his warm chest. ''Paolo'' She whispered into the darkness.

''Si'' He replied, twisting his arm round her back gently stroking her hair.

''Were you scared..that night...on Titanic?'' Her voice shook as she mentioned the name of the ill-fated ship. Paolo did not reply instantly, instead pondering on whether or not to lie, he decided against it.

''Si, It crossed my mind a few times, that they were going to be my last moments.'' Annie nudged closer to his neck.

''I was petrified.'' She announced matter-of-factly. She felt Paolo shrug, ''I would call you mad it you would have been otherwise. Nobody is ever quite as strong as they sound.'' He whispered kissing her head lovingly. ''mmmhmm'' Annie replied her eyes pleading for sleep. ''Good night _mia caro'' _Paolo soothed as they couple closed their eyes and slept.

* * *

**21st April 1912 - 6.04pm **

''Leak and Potato soup, Thankyou.'' Annie gave her order for dinner. Paolo shuffled uncomfortably in his seat attempting to hide the facct that his head was once again splitting with pain, he strained his eyes to keep them open, though he could barely read a work of the menu through is tear filled eyes. Moments later the pain disappeared and Paolo placed his order. ''Thankyou'' he smiled handing the smartly dressed waitor his menu.

''What happened there?'' Annie asked him from across their small table, Paolo shook his head, ''Sea sickness.'' He smiled, ''It has passed.''

''Well if your going to be sick please avert the vomit away from me,'' she giggled ''I've just bathed.'' He laughed massaging his temple as a smaller douse of pain tensed his features.

Annie sighed as Paolo pressed his eyes together for the fourth time this evening, it was as if he was in agony. ''Paolo, is everything okay?'' She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. The italian nodded, ''Just fine.'' He brought there hands together and kissed her reassuringly, just as he had done on the night that Titanic sank, she quickly averted her mind to a different subject, never wanting to re-live those moment ever again.

Their food arrived and Annie tucked in heartilly. Paolo spoke up, ''As I am going to meet your parents soon, I think it would make a good first impression if I knew their names.'' Paolo smiled lovingly at her and Annie couldn't help but blush, she swallowed her food and answered, ''Harold and Nancy Desmond.'' Paolo grinned pleasantly. ''Grazie.''

They had been chatting and laughing for over an hour when Annie noticed that Paolo had barely touched his food, she asked quizzingly, ''No good?'' pointing to his near full plate. He shook his head, ''No Titanic.'' He gave a small laugh and loosened his collar slightly as if it were choking him. The restaurant was set to close in 10 minutes so the couple retreated back into their cabin.

Once inside the cabin Annie could see sweat patches appearing under Paolo's arms, it wasn't that warm on the ship, infact in anything it was rather chilly.

Paolo's head pounded harder than ever, his heart raced so fast inside his chest, he was suprised it had remained inside his ribcage. His eyesight began to weaken, and he began to rub his eyes profusely. ''Paolo!'' He heard Annie cry. As his body slumped down onto their bed, he squeezed his eyes dangerously tight as his head erupted in excilarating pain, he gave a loud cry.

''Paolo!'' Annie screamed as he slumped backwards onto the matress. She instantly ran into the corridor. ''HELP!'' She screached. ''HEELLP!'' Annie bolted to the end of the corridor as a crew member came running towards her, ''What is the matter madam?'' He asked. Annie's eyes filled with fresh tears which erupted onto her cheeks, ''My husband, he's fai-, he's de-.'' She burst into a fit of tears as the stewart ran towards her cabin. He ran back out into the corridor ''I will get the doctor Miss.'' The man's face was as pale as a sheet. Annie's stomatch twisted and turned as she made her back into their cabin, Paolo lay on their matress, eyes closed and sweating unnaturally.

Within moments a swarm of medical personnal entered the small cabin and Annie was forced to leave her Paolo, though she did catch one of the doctors say: ''He'll be lucky.''

* * *

**Thats chapter 4 - the next one will be out soon! Remember to review, thankyou for reading, I'm hope you enjoyed it! ... **


	5. Chapter 5

**dun duun duuuuun, here we are Chapter 5 - woo woo! I hope your all enjoying the story because there's many more chapters to come ahaha! Oh - and once again I will be skipping a few days just so that the story doesn't drag becasue I hate stories that drag, dont you? hehehe...  
**

**As ever, I don't own titanic - Do I need to keep repeating this? **

**lets begin: **

* * *

Paolo was rushed into the medical bunker upon deck 3. He'd been in there for 3 hours already and not one person had had the ordasity to explain to Annie what had happened, and how he was. Instead she sat, tired from weeping upon a plush lounge chair, her eyes stung from the tears and her throat ached from screaming. Why did this have to happen, after everything they had overcome. Her mind unwillingly returned to those careless few days upon the - once - grandest ship in the world, even that fateful night, they had taken life for granted then, never knowing or even thinking that if a few days - even hours time - this beautiful ship and more than half of its passengers with perish in the freezing ocean.

Annie thought of poor Mario, she had only met him very briefly but, if he was anything like his brother, the sea was cruel mistress to rid him of a long and fulfilled life. She knew that deep down Paolo was still in mourning, but she preferred not to mention anything about Titanic as it would give them both unwanted nightmares.

The minutes ticked by as she waited impatiently for any news of Paolo, her eyes brimming with new tears as she feared the worst. It could not happen, he was strong, he is strong, she reassured herself just as a Doctor came into the waiting room.

''Mrs Sandrini?'' He asked. Annie would never get tired of hearing her new - but not yet legal - name. ''Yes'' She asked rising from the chair. ''How is he?'' ''What happened?'' The doctor came over and sat accross from her, his face serious.

''Your husband has contracted a mild case of Pneumonia due to the excess water in his lungs.'' Annie stared blankly at the floor and asked ''Will he be okay?'' She didn't want to hear the answer, for she feared the worst.

The doctor stood stationary for a moment, then began: ''Due to the severity of his condition, I believe that the next 24-to-48 hours are vital for Master Paolo's health, as, if Mr Sandrini's health detiriorates during any time within these next hours, his condition'' The doctor paused, ''Could prove fatal.'' Annie's face drained of colour as she latched onto the wall to keep herself upright. ''I will make sure to keep you updated madam.'' The doctor retreated back into the ward. She slumped exhaustingly into the chair and weeped silenty.

**21st April - 10.33pm **

Still Annie remained slouching uncomfortably in the same chair which sahe had been occupying for the past 4 hours. She had not heard a peep from the doctors about Paolo and her eyes were beginning to weaken, however she vowed that she would not rest untill she recieved conformation that Paolo was going to be okay. As if by fate the Doctor appeared at the door and beckoned her forward. When they reached the door which lead to the hospital cabin, the doctor halted, ''Mrs Sandrini, your husband's condition has some-what improved and he is now steadily consious, he has requested you see him, do you accept?'' Annie nodded without hesitation and the doctor opened the door.

Paolo's eyes strained against the glaring electric bulbs, he had just woken up, sweating but cold, Doctors had informed him that he had contracted some from of pneumonia, blatently from the time he had spent swimming for his life inside the Atlantic ocean.

His head had stopped pounding and it seemed his breathing rate had decreased though it did not seem quite normal. Paolo heard distant but distinct voices which seemed to be coming from the doorway, me averted his eyes and saw Annie, his 'wife' - for all intents and purposes - standing before him. Though he could not quite make out her face through his squint quite yet, he knew it was her.

He saw that she sat on the edge of his bed, and he spoke: ''I'm very sorry to have scared you'' Paolo reached out managing to gently stroke her arm through his ever increasing eye sight. To his suprise she laughed, ''You don't need to appologise, how an you help being ill?'' She moved closer towards him, placing her cool hand upon his burning flesh. ''How are you feeling?'' She wondered aloud smoothing his hair.

''Little better, I believe the doctors were a little mistaken in my diagnosis, Doctor Zelderson (whom Annie took to be the one who had escroted her) notified me that they had misjudged the symptoms, and I do not have pneumonia.'' He coughed harshly ''But a mixture of the flu and severe migranes, apparently due to trauma.'' Paolo eyes averted to his bed.

''I'm sorry'' Paolo vowed again

''What ever for?'' She exclaimed

''I forced you upon this ship. You should have stayed in America'' She guffawed at his hainous remark. ''You Mr Sandrini did not force me to do anything and it was _your _dream to live and work in America. I should be a apologising for forcing you to squander your dreams just so we cna be together.'' He was about to protest but Annie carried on ''No, truely Paolo, I am sorry. I know how much living in American really meant to you...and your brother.'' She bowed her head in shame. ''You should have stayed.'' Paolo stuggled upright before consoling his tearful 'wife'.

''Do not worry.'' He soothed gently stroking her cheek.

''I will let you rest'' She got up to leave. ''Goodnight Paolo'' She kissed him lovingly on the lips which he mirrored, when them pulled apart he smiled weakly, ''Goodnight _la mia bella moglie'' _Annie reached the door.

'' and Paolo.'' He nodded.

''I love you.'' At her words his eyes opened slightly and he smiled from ear to ear. ''and I love you.'' She went back towards the bed and they kissed passionately. Only breaking apart when they heard the door click shut.

The doctor whom had just bare witness to the couples embrace shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to another. ''Ah, Mrs Sandrini I'm afraid you must leave, as Mr Sandrini needs rest, However I am sure you will be allowed to visit him tomorrow.''Annie nodded. Paolo kissed her hand and Annie departed the cabin.

She returned to their room, it felt somewhat bigger and emptier without her other half. Annie lay down upon the bed exhausted with emotion, the last couple of days had no doubt, changed her life forever.

* * *

**24th April 1912 - Arrival in Southampton **

SS Lapland docked in Southampton at around 9.35am. Paolo was dismissed from the hospital wing a little over an hour earlier with strong medication to keep his symptoms at bay. Though still slightly under the weather he felt exasperated to be back in England. He did not mind one bit that his earlier dreams, those of golden, grand America, had been overlooked, in a strange way he felt proud to be back to where it all began, it felt right.

As they were departing the ship a First officer called them aside.

''Mr and Mrs Sandrini?''

''Si'' Paolo replied

''It seems that you, Sir, contracted acute yet near-fatal influenza after having been immersed in freezing water due to the sinking of RMS Titanic.''

Paolo nodded

''In that case Sir, White Star Line are granting you a £600 cheque for your damages in the hope that your experiences will not tarnish your most important opinion of our company, thankyou for your time.'' Dumbstruck Paolo and Annie did not witness the man leave them.

Paolo had never held so much money in his hand. Annie clung onto his arm with glee. ''Oh Paolo!'' she exclaimed kissing him passionately. ''I'm so proud of you!'' Her eyes twinkled as they departed the ship.

''For getting ill?'' He asked confused.

''Si'' Annie replied in her best accent. Paolo laughed placing the cheque inside of his breast pocket.

''Now...'' Paolo began wrapping his arm around Annies waist, ''We begin out life.''

* * *

**ooooh, sorry there wasno cliffhanger but I thought I'd let you breathe easy this time ahhaha! Thankyou ever so much for reading and reveiwing and if you have any criticism I am open to it, as long and it is instructice and not too harsh ahaha. The next chapter will be avaliable shortly :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Thankyou once again for reading and commenting on my stories it is most appreciated! **

**Lets begin...  
**

**I don't own Titanic...**

* * *

**24th April 1912 - 12.17pm   
**

Walking arm in arm with Annie down a busy London street Paolo gazed in awe at the ginormous city before him, having lived in a small cottage for most of his childhood on the outskirts of Venice and later Napoli. Therefore Paolo had never witnessed a sight measuring up to the hussle and bussle of midday London.

Annie smiled as she noticed his eyes sparkle at the sight of her hometown, though the thought of her parents only yards away made her stomache slightly queezy. She sighed. It was not as if she had had a hard upbringing in anyway shape or form, her Mother and Father were two very loving people, but with their came restrictions, never in her life had she brought home a suitor, she did not know how her parents would react to the sudden appearence of their daughter plus a tall italian man slinging to her arm.

Though, she had brought up thr fact that they could stay with as a act of curiosity, to see if all the three people whom she loved most in the world could tolerate eachtother so, in that sense, Annie was rather excited.

She heard Paolo gasp beside her as they reached the monumental Clock Tower, he smiled is amazement at the beautiful structure, Paolo smiled down at Annie and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. ''How beautiful is it!'' He grinned dragging Annie a little closer. She rolled her dark eyes.

''It is beautiful, but the orthentisity sort of runs out when you pass it everyday.'' Paolo laughed

''That must have been such a horrible task for you. I do sympathize.'' They laughed and continued walking towards Annie's childhood home.

Within minutes Annie and Paolo stood together outside 13 Lambeth Road the home which Annie had not seen in over a year.

She knocked without hesitation suprisingly excited about seeing her parents for the first time in a long while.

The couple waited for a moments before the door opened and there stood Annies rather plump father, thin lines etched his features and the man looked quizzingly at the young couple.

''Whatcha selling?'' He grunted in a strong accent. Annie laughed slightly.

''Father'' Annie smiled letting go of Paolo's arm and embracing her father into a hug, at first the man seemed taken aback by the gesture but soon realised whom it was. His once disheveled face turned into a hearty and cheerful smile.

''My darling Annie!'' He chimed looking her up and down. ''What a suprise!'' He rubbed his daughters arm lovingly before turning to face Paolo.

''Thankyou for bringing my daughter home kind sir, has she paid you?'' Annie's rather asked not quite grasping the situation. Paolo laughed kindly before relaying the actual reason for his presence.

''aaah no Sir, you see, I am, I mean we are...'' Paolo trailed of as Annie took his hand.

''Father this is Paolo Sandrini.'' The greying man furrowed his bushy brows. ''We are to be married.'' Paolo nodded as she spoke the words.

However, to both of their suprise Mr Desmond laughed heartily at the comment. ''Always one for jokes my girl.'' Her father chuckled patting his daughters shoulder. ''This is no joke sir.'' Paolo spoke a little offended by his manner.

Annie's father stopped laughing instantaniously and his eyes began to rage. ''What?'' It was a whisper.

''This is my fiance'' Annie grinned staring up at Paolo unaware of her fathers blank expression.

Mr Desmond stood stationary upon his front door step. ''ah.'' he murmured after several moments. The couple laughed of her fathers strange behaviour and persisted into the house.

Paolo smiled as he entered her home, taking in it quaint surrroundings. ''Mother!'' Annie shouted. Moments later a petite women came bussling into the hall way. Paolo could see their similarites instantly, Annie shared her mothers eyes and mouth.

''Annie dearest!'' The women beamed drawing her daughter into a long hug. ''And whom is this man?'' She asked refering to Paolo.

Annie grinned and answered, ''This is my fiance, Paolo Sandrini.''

''How do you do madam.'' Paolo asked nodding towards his lovers mother.

The aging women coughed slightly surveying Paolo with searching eyes. ''hmmm'' she finally spoke ''Lunch will be served soon.'' and with that she retreated back towards the kitchen.

Annie led Paolo by the hand into the family dining room, it was small but seemed neat and pleasant, they sat facing the small window. ''I am so sorry about them.'' She looked into his eyes, clearly embarrased at the parents behaviour. Paolo smiled, ''Don't worry my love, anyone would be a little startled at seeing their daughter turn up at the door announcing that she is engaged to a man neither of them have ever met.''

Annie laughed, ''Well if you put it like that.''

Her father entered the room, he took a seat at the far left of the table. After a few moments of silence Mr Desmond spoke, ''So, Mr Sardini, have you been working with White Star Line long?'' The elder man placed his napkin upon his knee awaiting Paolo's answer.

''No Sir, infact it was my maiden voyage with the company, my brother worked in the boiler rooms and he secured a place for me to work as a waiter in the first class dining hall.'' Paolo smiled at Annie's dull looking father.

''Oh I see'' He answered dimly. Mrs Desmond arrived with 3 plates of sandwiches balancing upon her hands. She laid the first plate down for her husband, then placed one down for herself - she had chosen to be seated at the far right on the table directly across from her husband. The last plate was placed infront of Annie, whom stared dumbfounded at Paolo's empty space.

The italian removed his neatly placed napkin from his knee and folded it back up upon the table, neither of her parents gave any explaination for his food absence.

Her father instigated the conversation, ''My Dear, Paolo was just telling me that he was making his _first_ trip with White Star Line upon the Titanic.'' His wife nodded slightly, ''and that his brother managed to secure the job for him.'' Mr Desmond almost snickered at his last remark causing Annie to take Paolo's hand under the table.

''That must have been exciting Paolo, did your brother buy your ticket to?'' She asked mockingly. Paolo undetered by their bitterness answered confidently, ''No Ma'am, I paid for my own ticket.'' Paolo squeezed Annie's hand under the table, comfortingly.

A few minutes passed, the only noises heard were the clinking of cutlery.

It was Mrs Desmond whom began the conversation this time, ''Our Annie worked hard to secure her place with White Star Line, didn't you dearest.'' Annie, under pressure, shrugged not wanting to become involved in her parents demoralisng games. She let go on Paolo hand rubbing his arm soothingly. She could see her parents sharing nasty glances towards Paolo from across the table.

''So where is you brother now Pavlo?'' Annie's mother snorted at the deliberate misprenunciation, Paolo no wishing to be intimidated by Annie's parents once again answered their snide question with confidence, ''My brother perished upon the sinking of titanic.'' Annie gripped at his hand and kissed it lovingly.

Her parents however raised there eyebrows in curiosity, ''So I suppose he'd have trouble buying you a ticket back to italy _now_ wouldn't he.'' Mr Desmond scoffed.

Annie's ears were surely defying her, how could her father say such a horrendous thing. She was just beginning to yell at them in gisgrace when Paolo shot up bellowed at Mr Desmond is fiery italian,''_Come osi prendere in giro mio fratello bastardo insolente!'' ''_How dare you mock my brother you insolent bastard!'' Annie's father flung from his chair and came face to face with the italian.

''You think you can come into my country and take our jobs, you selfish vermin!'' ''Who cares if a selfish, dirty immigrant like your brother dies, it's hardly a loss to the world?'' Mr Desmond spat at Paolo through gritted teeth.  
Without warning Paolo launched onto Mr Desmond punching is square in the face, causing him to stamper back but remained in balance.

Annie watched as her father elbowed Paolo in the nose causing it to bleed profusely. She shot up from the dining table and attempted to restrain Paolo whom was know punching her father menacingly in the head, through the blows she could here her father continuing to fling insults at her raging fiance. ''Dirty immigrant!'' He bellowed as Paolo launched another blow in his direction. After minutes of fighting Annie finally managed to restrain Paolo as her father - rightfully - lay bleeding upon the floor.

Annie gripped Paolo's hands behind his back and led him ioutside. She could still here her mother quietly whimpering back inside the dining room.

After letting go of his hands Annie launched herself at Paolo engaging in a deep and loving kiss, Annie, overwhelmed with emotion, rested her head against Paolo's bloodstained shirt and began to sob, ''I'm so sorry!'' She cried hugging him closer. ''I'm so sorry!'' She repeated.

Paolo, still shaking with rage kissed Annie's head lovingly. ''I am sorry!'' He whispered moaning in pain as his nose throbbed.

''Annie.'' He said plainly. She withdrew from the hug and stared up at his tearfilled eyes. ''I love you so much.'' Her heart skipped a beat at his words. ''but, I don't think I am right for you.''

His words hit her like a tonne of bricks, she burst into fresh tears, ''Don't be stupid!'' She cried tears streaming down her face. Paolo looked away from her torn features, and quickly wiped away a stray tear which had escaped him.

''We are from two different worlds.'' He continued. Annie instantly protested, ''I don't care!'' she howled, ''I wouldn't care if you were from another planet, I love you and that will never change.''

Paolo cupped her face into his bruising hands. _''Mia cara, bella Annie*, _I will forever love you.'' and with that he began to walk away.

* * *

**Will he turn back? - Will she run after him? - Were you expecting that? Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed it and the answer to those questions will be up very soon! Don't forget to review and you better becasue I stayed up until 3.40am finishing this off ahahha you don't have to really, ehehehe. Thankyou for reading and once again I hope you enjoyed it! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciao! My Readers! :D - Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter it was so fun to write! and I am so glad that others have started to create Titanic stories! :D anyway lets get on with the story...**

**I don't own titanic...**

* * *

**24th April 2012 - 1.55pm**

Annie caught his elbow stopping him from walking away. ''Paolo.'' she said her eyes welling with tears, ''_I'm _so sorry!'' He shook his mangled head and took her hands into his bruised ones, ''I need to go.'' Turning away once again Paolo heard Annie's father bellowing inside his home, ''That scum!'' he yelled. ''I've disowned that insolent girl! I'd rather drink poison than welcome that whore back into this house!'' Paolo had no time for thought, his instincts took over, he burst back into the house, - cancelling out Annie's beckoning screams and found her father propping up against the wall in their lounge.

Paolo's mind raged in thought, he stepped closer to the shocked, already bloodied man and sent a blazing fist into his face catching the man's nose, causing a crunch under the pressure. Blood poured from the man's face as he yelled in pain, attempting to react to Paolo's sudden violence. The younger man backed away as Mr Desmond threw his fists wildly in the air. ''You are a terrible man.'' Paolo said backing out of the front room.

He found Annie, tears streaming down her cheeks, he ran towards her and held her in his arms. ''We need to get out of here.'' He simply said, hugging Annie tighter. They began to walk away and carried on down the street ignoring Mrs Desmond's insulting bellows.

* * *

**3.11pm **

The couple found refuge in a quaint cafe, Paolo had cleaned himself up in the bathroom and Annie ordered drinks.

The sat in silence, each mind blazing through the days horrendous events. ''I love you.'' Annie announced staring out of the café's window. Paolo couldn't help but smile. He sat back in the wooden chair and glanced at Annie lovingly. ''What now?'' He asked curiously.

Annie thought a moment before replying, ''America.'' She said without a second thought and grinned when Paolo's face lit up in excitement. ''I cannot wait'' he said reaching for her hands which still trembled slightly. She looked at their intertwined hands. ''Do you think we'll ever know?'' Paolo furrowed his eyebrows, ''Know what?''

Annie averted her gaze once again out of the window, ''What happened, to the ship...it was deemed unsinkable.'' Paolo nodded, ''I know.'' he shook his head in disbelief, ''We hit an iceberg, didn't you feel it?'' Annie nodded and shuddered at the memory. ''the engines stopped.'' Was all she said. ''Let's promise'' Paolo began, ''never to speak of it again.''

''Titanic?'' Paolo nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment before a wide smile found its away upon Annie's face.

''So, when shall we be heading to your 'dreamland?' She asked drawing her chair closer to his. Paolo laughed and brandished a badly damaged looking map from his pocket.

''Well,'' he pointed to his well ruined map of America ''we could get a ship from Southampton and arrive in New York within a week, how do you feel about New York?

She smiled ''I think it's going to amazing!'' She answered beaming mirroring his excitement. ''Lets do it today.'' Annie almost shouted, ''we don't have anything to pack, lets start our new life as soon a possible.'' How could he argue?

They paid quickly and rushed towards Paddington Station, both overwhelmed with the longing to leave England behind.

The couple boarded the train with would take them straight to Southampton. Paolo and Annie sat crammed themselves into the already over-crowded train, they found a spacious compartment, only filled with another young couple. They sat down and began discussing their new life.

''I've never been to America before,'' Annie pointed out and Paolo laughed, ''Me either.'' Paolo sighed, ''But I cannot wait.'' They continued there conversation before Annie felt a hand touch the shoulder, she turned around only to see Lady Georgiana Grex facing her.

Annie gasped in shock, what are the chances? ''Hello, Mi'lady'' she said, disregarding the urge to stand in her presence. The young girl laughed, ''You were on board Titanic?'' She asked and Annie nodded.

''We were together in the life boat,'' Annie coughed awkwardly. ''which turned back.'' Georgiana nodded. ''Yes.'' Paolo now made an appearance. ''Hello Miss.'' he smiled as the lady, neither of them noticing that she too was accompanied. Harry looked out from behind her, ''How do you do.'' Asked the millionaire, Paolo just smiled in disbelief.

Annie spoke up after a few moments of silence, ''What are you to doing here in 3rd class?'' Paolo nudged her but she ignored him. He whispered, ''Annie, don't be rude.'' She just kissed his cheek and averted her gaze towards the young couple.

Harry was smiling kindly, ''We saw no point it spending our wares on a first class ticket just for a short journey to London, we are visiting Gerogiana's mother you see, she decided not to stay in America, she could not deal with it.'' Annie nodded, understanding that Lord Manton had not survived the sinking.

''We are so sorry for you loss Miss Grex.'' Paolo said wrapping his arm tightly around Annie's shoulders as she nodded stroking the girls shoulder. Georgiana nodded and Harry comforted his now wife.

The two couples, neither wanting to depress themselves by discussing the happenings of April 14th, began to talk about there need to got to London. Annie cuddling closer to Paolo announced there plan for a new life in New York.

''oooh how exciting!'' Excluded Georgiana intrigued by the couples ambitions. ''Harry and I have bought a new home in Kensington and plan to start a family together.'' Paolo grinned at their announcement and Annie gazed at Harry and Georgiana in awe, amazed at, like her and Paolo, the two survivors had come so far.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapters uber-small but I really wanted to get it out there as I've got loads planned for today and it wouldn't have been finished otherwise, so I promise you the next will be much longer! :D Once again thakyou for reading it and don't forget to review. **

**p.s: just watched the last titanic again...why oh why! hehe xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Fellow fans! Hope you are enjoying the story! - I'm sorry the last chapter was a bit short, but it was more of a fill-in - though it was fun to bring Harry back to life, and I will hopefully be starting a Harry/Georgiana Fan Fic which I know has been a popular demand. Once again thankyou soooo much for reading this story and I can assure you more drama will unfold :) happy reading!...  
**

**I don't own t-t-titanic!**

* * *

**24th April 1912 - 4.16pm   
**

''Don't loose that,'' Georgiana smiled placing a small peice of paper which had on their address into Annie's hand. ''We won't'' she too smiled, at her new friend.

''Well, goodbye, it was lovely to see you.'' Georgiana hugged Annie and the men shook hands, then the friends parted ways. Annie linked arms with Paolo as they stepped into Southampton City Centre.

''Look at you!'' Paolo chucked as they made their way towards Southampton docks. ''What do you mean?'' She asked quite confused. He nudged her playfully. ''Friends with a Lady, the King will be bowing down to _you _soon enough.'' he laughed.

''Not funny'' she smiled rolling her eyes, ''it's nice to see other people whom were aboard ... you-know-what.''

Paolo looked confused, ''Sorry, you-know-what, what?'' He furrowed his brows in thought, Annie sighed. ''Titanic, remember, we said never to speak of it again.'' The penny dropped. ''aaaah _naturalmente*_, I think we can mention it's name though, that does not seem to bad, as it was - is - a big part of our lives. For, it is the ship we met on, no?'' Paolo took Annie's hand and kissed her upon the cheek.

''I suppose. Just not to often?'' He nodded.

Paolo beamed and squeezed Annie's hand as they reached the docks, his dream finally becoming a reality! She too grinned at the magnificant ships upon which they would be sailing. Paolo had decided it would be easier to buy the tickets on the day, as there was no big demand for ships at the moment and it would be cheaper.

''Can I ask you something?'' Annie wondered as they joined the tivket queue. ''Of course.'' He replied looking wonderingly down at her. ''Do you remember, that night, in the first class dining room, when you first enlightened me about your dreams,'' Paolo nodded thoughtfully. ''The day I asked you to marry me.''

Annie was court of guard at his comment, having almost forgotten all about the proposal. She stared awkwardly at the ground. ''I - '' she began but was interrupted by the ticket clerk. ''Next!'' he exclaimed and the two of them beckoned forward.

''Two 2nd class tickets, for which ever ship is travelling to America today.'' The tired looking man behind the counted, sighed heavily.

''That'd be the Olympic then'' His head popped out of sight for a few seconds, Annie nudged Paolo, ''Second class?'' she wondered, she had never traveled so luxuriously. Paolo just shrugged bareing a huge grin. The ticket master appeared holding two tickets.

''That'll be £20 15s please sir'' Paolo handed him the money, recieved the tickets and they head off towards the ship.

''You were saying,'' he urged as they joined the queue for 2nd class. Annie, feeling slightly under pressure retracted her earlier question, ''I was just going to ask that if, when you mentioned what it would be life for 'a couple' to relocate to America, there was somehow an underlaying message there, admitting your love for me or something.'' She grinned at him beaming face.

Paolo drew her into a hug and answered, ''Why, of course I did. I have always loved you.'' Annie laughed and crashed her lips with him own. Paolo shocked at the sudden contact deepened the kiss taking her face into his strong hands.

As they felt the queue move the couple withdrew for their embrace slightly breathless. ''Was it love at first sight for you also?'' Paolo asked taking her hand. Annie pondered on there first meeting for a moment. ''hmmm, it was a really brief moment, and I had a lot of work to do that day, so I suppose, it wasen't.'' She giggled at his crestfallen face.

''I only joking!'' She wrapped her arm around his torso, ''Of course it was, how could anybody resist that smile!'' Paolo laughed and wrapped his arm around her also, he shrugged, ''What can I say.''

They reached the front of the line, ''Tickets?'' Paolo reaching with his free hand into his pockets, pulled out the newly bought tickets. the crew member nodded, gave them there appropriate key and allowed them to pass.

''Which is our cabin?'' Annie asked walking up the small bridge on to Titanic's slightly smaller sibling. ''C-17'' Paolo replied as they entered the illustrious ship.

They arrived in a hallway, plaqued signs issueed the way towards certain cabins, C-1-10 towards the rights and C-11-20 towards the left, Paolo with in tow carried on down another narrow corridor, passing fellows passengers. They finally reached cabin 17 and Paolo unlocked the door.

''Woah'' Annie breathed as she stepped into their accomodation. She surveyed the rather large - atleast by her standards - cabin. It was fully fitted with a decent size couch, 2 plush chairs and a small table. A large doube bed, side table equipped with a desk lamp and paper. Annie ran towards the bed indulging herself in its plump pillows and comfy mattress.

She turned around a giant grin playing on her features. Paolo's expression mirrored her own and her just stared intently around the room for a few moments. Before embracing eachother in a long a passionate kiss. Overwhelmed with happy emotion Paolo deepened their embrace and tousiling his over-grown hair Annie did not regect it.

Paolo ran his cool hands seductively down Annie back. She reacted by wrapping her arms around his upper body drawing herself closer. Paolo moved them nearer the bed and, finding it, they dropped down onto it slowly still interlocked into their kiss.

Annie tugged as his worn jumper attempting to pull it over his head, for a brief moment they stopped the embrace as Paolo managed to rid himself of the to-big jumper, exposing a neatly trimmed physique.

He laughed inwardly at her reaction before there lips met again, Annie rolled over, now laying over Paolo she successfully managed to relieve herself of the second hand dress. Paolo ran his fingers along Annie smooth skin and she moaned gently at his touch. The couple, indulging and exploring eachother, began a night of passion and lust.

* * *

**25th April - 8.44am **

Annie woke with a start having felt slightly uncomfortable to be - once again - sleeping aboard a ship. She rose from the bed noticing Paolo was not beside her.

She searched the cabin, still slightly taken aback by the fact that they were now able to afford something slightly better than steerage, though she would never deem herself higher or frankly better than those who could not.

Paolo came bussling, humming a tune to himself through the door. He found Annie reading a safety procedure pamphlet on the setee. _''Buongiorno, bella.'' _He grinned planting a kiss upon her forehead. ''I have just been walking on the promenade.'' Annie rose from her seat and opened her almost bare wardrobe and plucked out an appropriate day dress, which she had managed to salvage from her small bundle.

She began to change swiftly. ''How is the weather, not too cold I hope.'' She fastened the buttons on her dress and sat next to her lover.

Paolo brushed his fingers over her hand and sighed slowly. ''Annie, why did you not sccept my proposal that night?'' he asked it so easily, so confidently. She averted her eyes to the floor, escaping his wondering gaze. She too sighed, ''I think ... I think it was just a little too fast, and, well I hardly knew you, and although I knew what we felt for eachother, it just felt so ... I guess I was just a bit shocked by the sudden question, I mean 'normal people ' plan that sort of thing.'' She looked into his eyes, a smart grin appearing on his face. ''What?'' she asked grinning.

His grin becoming wider Paolo got up from the bed and stood infront of Annie. ''What are you doing?'' She asked as he descended onto the floor.

He knelt down as it to tie his shoe. ''Annie Desmond,'' he began ''I love you all my he'art. Will you marry me?''

Annie gasped as he brandished a plush velvet box from his pocket, and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful ring, entrusted with tiny diamonds. Annie had never been a big lover of material things but this cause her to catch her breath.

She just stared at the jewel, transfixed in the moment, Paolo was becoming anxious. ''So?'' He said urging her on slightly. It snapped Annie from her reverie and she jumped up smiling from ear to ear. ''YES!'' She cried flinging her arms around a now uprooted Paolo.

''Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!'' she laughed planting a firm kiss upon his lips. They drew apart and Paolo placed the ring onto Annie's wedding finger. They both smiled at it, bewildered with joy.

''Now you can finally be my wife!'' he exclaimed making both of their hearts skip a beat. Paolo lifted Annie up spinning her around endulging in the moment, before they heard a sharp knock at the door.

''Yes?'' Annie shouted clinging to Paolo's shirt. ''Would you like me to turn down the bed Madam?'' the voice asked and Annie couldnt help but laugh.

''No thankyou.'' She replied. Imagining herself, in that position only days ago.

* * *

**25th April 1912 - 6.21pm **

Hand in hand Annie and Paolo walked along the second class promenade deck staring at the rippling sea. They lent over the edge and stared into the icy water, both remembering there friends and family whom lay beneath its depth.

''What job do you plan to do once we get to America?'' Annie asked gripping his hand at a harsh wind whipped the deck.

''A little bit of this and a little bit of thank, then I can see what I really enjoy and grow from there.'' He beamed at the prospect. ''What are you going to do?'' He asked a huge grin on his face.

''You know what...I've been thinking, I might join White Star Line again, I mean, the pay was reasonable and I wasen't the worst job in the world.'' She looked sideways and saw that Paolo was furrowing his brow in cinfusion. She stopped and faced him.

''What is it?'' Annie wondered. Paolo took both of his hands into her own and kissed them. ''Don't you want to have a stable job. No moving around and travelling...'' he trailed off. ''No, forget what I just said, you do what maked you happy, _il mio amore'' _Annie kissed him passionately, they pulled away, Paolo wrapped his arm around Annie and they continued walking.

''Do you ever wonder what if?'' she asked glancing at his handsome face.

''Of course'' he replied. ''Like, what if Mr Lightoller would never have let me on the ship, or if I had come in at a different entrance and never met you.'' Annie nodded. ''Exactly, it's so scary.''

''mmm, so much could have changed. Even if one little thing did not happen.'' Annie nodded.

''Do you believe in fate?'' She wondered again curling her own arm around his warm torso. Paolo thought for a moment. ''Maybe, I think most things happen for a reason, the important things.''

Again Annie nodded. She stared directly out to sea, imagining her life know if she had refused to join Titanic on her maidan voyage or if she had not been walking down that hallway and bumped into her future fiance.

She turned around and caught Paolo blushing slightly, probably due to the cold. ''We'd better go in'' he acknowledged. ''It's getting cold.''

* * *

**ooooohh.. did you expect a proposal? Will anything happen to the boat? Why was Paolo blushing, was it really from the cold? Am I just asking these questions to get you thinking? hmmm, only time will tell. So anyway there we have it chapter 8 concluded :) I hope you are all enjoying the story but please tell me if it is dragging a little or you feel it's becoming tedious. And if on the other hand you think its good then review that too! :D Chapter 9 will be up very soon! It's 5.12am here, I really need to sort out my sleeping pattern and get to sleep! * Of course **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyho! Here's chapter nine! Hope your all still following this :) I'm sure you are ahahaha... anyway, lets get back to the story...  
**

**I still don't own titanic...**

* * *

** 26th April 1912 - 9.16am**

Paolo rose from their bed, treading carefully as not to wake Annie. He always took a long stroll on the top deck first thing in the morning just to clear his head.

The air was cold but tolerable and the sea was the calmest he had seen it. Paolo thought of his poor brother and how he would have loved to be sailing with them on this voyage, awaiting a new life, thought .. he thought after a moment ... it wouldn't have been necessary.

''Paolo!'' Called a unfamiliar sounding voice. Paolo whipped his head round and found a lady, one he did not seem to recognise come bussling towards him.

He had caught her eye yesterday in the saloon, and now she was here again. Paolo surely knew her from somewhere.

''Ciao.'' He smiled as she caught up to him. He now noticed that she had blonde hair, dark blue/grey eyes and near porcelain skin. She smiled at his face.

''You don't remember me do you?'' the women asked looking a little crestfallen. ''It's me'' she exclamied.

''Sorry, I don't know who you are.'' He began to walk away from her but the woman followed suit.

She gave a heavy sigh, ''It's me, Mary Johnson.'' Paolo gasped, as the long lost memories of his first few weeks in England began to tumble through his mind.

Mary grinned. ''You remember me now.'' Paolo saw her wink at him, but he knew he should not respond. ''Si.'' Was all he answered before picking up the pace.

She didn't get the message, only followed him again. ''I saw you yesterday. I can't believe your here!'' her face seemed to light up. ''How long has it been?'' Paolo shrugged awkwardly. ''3 years maybe.'' He glanced around the deck for any means of escape, Mary Johnson was the last person he wanted to see right now.

''Woah. That long?'' She seemed to go into a reverie and Paolo took his chance. ''I must go.'' he quickly announced before jogging of towards an open door which led straight into Second Class. ''Morning Sir.'' the steward smiled. Paolo nodded, still in shock at seeing a former lover aboard the same ship on which he was travelling with his current fiance. ''Oh well,'' he said to himself. ''I love Annie. Nothing can come between us. What is the worst that could happen.''

He made his way back towards their cabin, to find Annie sitting upright in their bed looking rather shaken.

''Where have you been!'' she asked flinging herself into his arms. ''Hey, hey'' he soothed hugging her tighter. ''What's the matter.'' Paolo drew her at arms length.

''I had the worse dream!'' Annie exclaimed tears in her eyes. ''We were back aboard Titanic. It was sinking. It was so cold. I'd lost you.'' She burst into a fit of tears, burrowing her head into his chest. ''Shhh,'' he stroked her hair. ''It is okay now. We are safe.'' Paolo kissed the top of her head, as Annie began to sob harder.

''The sea'' she cried through her sobs. ''There's so much water. Just, the memories.'' She began to hiccup, tears still streaming down her now pastey complextion.

Paolo framed her face in his strong hands. ''Annie, you do not look very well.'' She shook her head. ''I don't fe-'' She was cut short by a small jolt in the ship which caused her to vomit aggressively to the left, avoiding Paolo.

She reversed and sat with her head in her hands upon their bed. Paolo stared at the awful looking vomit with littered across their floor. Noticing Annie no longer clung to him, he sat next to her on the bed. ''I'm sorry.'' she announced. Her stomach wretched when the boat made another swift jolt but she managed to conseal the vomit this time.

''I'm sorry.'' she repeated. Paolo unphased by the growing smell erupting from the mess on the floor, took her hands into his own. ''You have nothing to be sorry for.'' he soothed gently stroking her trembling fingers with his warm thumbs. ''I think you need some rest.'' He exclaimed kissing her softly on the forehead, he drew back the thick covers and gave her a blacket to sleep with as she was alreading gaining a temperature. ''My love, I think you are seasick.'' She nodded in agreement. ''I know Paolo.'' She said laying herself down upon the plush pillows.

Remembering the mess, Paolo opened the door and luckily a steward walked past the cabin. ''Excuse me'a sir?'' he said, the man turned around. ''Is there a problem?'' The steward asked. ''Si, my wife has become seasick and vomited on our floor, I was wondering whether you could get a cleaner, or someone, to clean it up.'' The crew member smiled '' I'll see what I can do sir.'' And he made his way towards the exi

One back inside the room, Paolo went over to were Annie lay. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked stroking her forehead soothingly. She took his hand into her own. ''Sick'' she moaned as she ship swirved slightly, causing Annie to vomit prefusely onto the floor.

It missed Paolo by inches, he'd swirved his feet out of the way just in time. ''I'll get you'a bucket.'' He stood up and Annie nodded in approval, she had never experienced anything like this before and it was taking it's toll. Not even that night on the ill fated titanic had she felt near as queezy, but with the thought of that night flailing around in her mind Annie became even more nauseas.

Paolo returned to the room carrying a small yellow bucket, he seemed out of breath. ''You didn't steal it did you?'' She asked weakly. Paolo gave her a sideways look a small smile creeping onto his lips. ''Thankyou.'' She smiled shifting her weight under the small blanket.

''I think it was a little too early since...you know...to be setting sail in the sea again.'' Paolo announced much to Annie's agreement.  
She nodded, ''We should have waited.''

* * *

**11.00am **

Paolo plodded around the cabin wondering what to do with himself as Annie slept comfortably in their bed. He had made to attempt to wake her she needed rest. After deliberating, Paolo decided it was best for him to leave the room for a few hours, a not too knock anything over or creating masses amouts of noise, he was also fairly bored.

Kissing Annie sweetly upon the forehead and checking her - now almost normal - temperature, Paolo headed to the top deck. He'd decided to take a look at the tennis courts which were situated up there, he'd never had a chance on Titanic.

Paolo quietly clicked the door shut and carried on towards the sun deck, passing various other second class passengers, sometimes hoping to recognise a fellow surivor, he had not yet been successful in doing so, apart from Lady Georgiana and Master Harry Widener, he had been especially happy to have seen both of them had pulled through.

Paolo reached the highest deck and was instantly hit with a vapor of warm heat, it was a beautiful day and he was happy to have seen the ship it all its glory, though a little annoyed that Annie could not join him.

He found the tennis courts easily, with all the shouting and grunting. However it was already full and had to be pre-booked, disheartened Paolo made his way back in doors in the hope of a nice meal.

''Hello Stranger.'' A voice called behind him. Paolo whizzed round to reveal the source of the voice, it was no doubt Mary Johnson, dressed rather provocutively. Paolo averted his eyes and nodded. ''Morning Mary, I'm sorry I've no time to stay and talk, my fiance is ill.'' She nodded acceptingly but followed him anyway.

''What's her name?'' she asked curiously following Paolo as he decended down the steps onto B deck. ''Annie'' he smiled.

''oooh very pretty.'' she said kindly. ''When's the wedding?''

Paolo smiled again, ''I'm not sure yet, I only proposed yesterday.'' he laughed as Mary gasped. ''Oh my! Congratulations!'' Paolo nodded in responce ''thankyou.'' They reached the 2nd class passage and Paolo could hold in the question no longer.

''Why are you following me?'' he asked.

Mary did not seem phased by his abrupt question. She simply answered. ''I want to meet her, your fiance.'' She added a smile, Paolo shrugged and they continued. He enjoyed pleasing people.

The two of them reached the cabin. At first all seemed normal but after reaching the door, both of them could here slight bumping and the odd shout, worried, Paolo swiftly flung open the door, only to reveal Annie...

* * *

**dun duun duuuun... what do thinks happening? I hope your enjoying the story! Next chapter will be up soon - Sorry this one took a little longer, I changed it around a bit... :D thanks for reading! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 guuyss! I really hope there are still some people out there whonm are reading this... please review if you are I'm getting worried! ahahah, anyway, I left it on a cliffhanger last time, lets see what going to happen... **

**I don't own Titanic, or anything.**

* * *

**11.25am **

Paolo bare witness to a sight he'd hope to never see. Annie was embracing another man,he had no idea whom it was but felt a great surge of anger and bolted towards them, dragging the man up by his shirt he pinned him against the wall. Surveying the scene in front of her Mary quickly averted herself from the situation.

''What do you think your doing!'' Paolo bellowed up front into the man's shocked face. He attempted to mumble some pityful excuse but Paolo dropped him before he had time to catch his breath. _''Vattene da qui bastardo!*''_ he yelled slamming the cabin door sharply behind the stumbling man.

He could hear Annie crying softly in the corner of the room, he made to attempt to comfort her, he was too angry.

''Who is he?'' he asked causiously after a few moments of silence. Annie sniffled back the tears and answered croakily. ''Noone, it -'' she sniffled back the tears, ''He ... he just came in and...'' Paolo held his head into his hands. ''Why?'' At the question Annie let out a loud howl and finally let the tears fully stream down her reddened face. ''I'm so sorry'' she hiccuped attempting to retrieve for the bed as to join him. Paolo stood up instantly, he could barely look at her.

''After everything...'' he trailed off. Annie began sobbing immensely into her hands. ''Why?'' he asked again but she just shook her head. ''I ... he, I didn't know, he..please...'' He flipped. ''That is all you can say? You don't know? ... Everything everything we have been through together? What did I do? What did I do that caused you to do this?'' He bellowed frantically, Annie sobbed harder, ''Yo-you did nothing...it was me...I'm sorry.'' He sighed heavily and made for the door, deciding he didn't want to listen to her side of the story right now, it would probably be lies anyway.

''Don't leave.'' She said attempting to reach for him with a outstretched arm. He didn't turn back and swiftly shut the door.

Annie sat in the empty room, her head still a little nauseous, and her eyes red and sore, her heart racing, it was all wrong..

She had never mean't to kiss the stranger, it wasen't her fault...

Of course Paolo would never believe her...and at that thought Annie looked instantly down at the precious ring which sat so perfectly upon her wedding finger.

* * *

**11.40am**

Paolo having paced the deck frantically for over 10 minutes, now he lent against the side of the grand ship and gazed out to sea. He just couldn't understand why. Had she even been ill or was it just a big set up.

He grunted in annoyance, what the hell were they suppose to do now... he was aboard a ship, ready for a new life in his beloved America with the women he had thought loved him...

He decided to go to the saloon, Paolo didn't care that it was still morning, the only thing that would get the scene he had just witnessed out of his head was to drown it out with alcohol.

* * *

**1.00pm**

Annie hadn't moved from their bed in over an hour, her legs felt too weak to step on - what had she done? Well, ruined everything ... clearly. But she hadn't mean't too, it had all happened so quickly, she'd had no time to react when a pair of puckered lips came hurtling her way. She lay her head into her hands and sobbed quietly, what was she going to do know? Paolo would never forgive her, what decent man would? - She'd disembark this ship alone, in a foreign place, with nowhere to go.

She dragged herself from the bed and walked towards the door, fed up with feeling sorry for herself Annie decided it was time to get some fresh air, though it had only been a few hours, she couldn't wait for Paolo, sat in the dank room, alone.

The ship felt huge, its white washed walls and grimy red carpet engulfed the thin corridor, Annie passed other cabins, witnessing all sorts of senario's, 3 friends laughing and joking, an old couple, bickering about something irrelevant, the thing which tugged at her heart strings the most however was the last scene, it was a family, the wife was beautiful, long golden hair, and the husband stared at her in awe, they were accompanied by 3 small children, 2 girls and a boy, all laughing. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and quickly rushed up onto the top deck.

Anxious she surveyed the scene around her, but there was no Paolo in sight, Annie sighed feeling a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck. Why was she so scared of seeing him, only hours ago had they cherished every moment together, oh what had she done!

The boat swirved slightly and Annie fell to the floor hitting her face upon the hard wooden deck. Her dress had torn and her cheek swelled, Annie just lay there, feeling lonely and pathetic.

After a few minutes, having recieved no help from snooty passers-by Annie hauled herself from the floor, brushed down her ruined dress and walked over to a desolate bench and sat down, this boat was meerly pleasant in comparison to the glorious Titanic, to say it was its 'sister ship' was rather an insult. Annie's mind wondered of, into thinking, what she would be doing and were she would be now if Titanic had not sank, if the iceberg had just been another part of the journey - if she and Paolo had already been living in America, what would there lives be like, surely not as they were now.

* * *

**2.44pm**

Paolo lent clumsily against the bar, his 9th pint sitting half empty before him. The saloon was bustling with middle-class and buisness tycoon men and women, simply chatting and laughing at the squiffy man that was drinking his life away.

A few men had offered to escort Paolo back to his cabin but thought better of it when he shoved them away. He had never ever drank so much so early in his life, but it felt great to change into another persona once in a while, just to escape reality.

''I don't think he's okay papa'' Paolo heard a small voice say behind him, he turned around unsteadily and saw a young girl sitting with her father, they looked rather posh, frankly a little too posh for the second class saloon. The man stood up and held Paolo up under his arm, ''I think thats enough for you son'' the man smiled tugging Paolo carefully out of the crowded saloon, once they were out into the corridor the man asked, ''Were's your cabin?'' Paolo'S head swooped and dived, the room was spinning and his eyes felt droopy, ''See seventree's'' The man shook his head and told his daughter to wait behind as he took the 'silly young man' back to his cabin.

They reached cabin C-17, the man, still holding Paolo up sighed and asked halfheartedly, ''This it?'' Paolo's blurry vision was no use but he was too tired to care, so simply nodded and the man let him go and retreated back to the saloon. Paolo rumaged clumsily in his pocket looking for the cabin key, he found it and attempted to unlock the door, his hands shaking and vision impaired, it failed and Paolo lent his head against the door sleepily, he tried the key again but this time dropped in onto the floor.

He felt someone appear behind him, but he had no desire to turn around, the person knelt down and picked up the key, unlocked the door and watched as Paolo walked drunkily into the airy cabin, he collapsed in a heap onto the bed, then the world went black.

Annie watched as Paolo collapsed unsteadily onto their bed. She had been suprised to see him in such a state, it had no doubt scared her slightly, the fact that she had caused this. Annie carefully kissed his forehead, and steadily left the room.

* * *

**27th April 1912 - 10.14am **

Paolo awoke, his head pounding and breath reaking of ale. He couldn't remember much of the past day, only one thing tore at his memory, becoming impossible to forget, Annie. He looked around the cabin, she was not in sight. He got up from the bed, only to find himself still fully clothed. He sat down back onto the bed and attempted to retract any memory of yesterday, of course he remembered the man clinging tightly onto his fiance, the image had never left his mind, thought he had tried to bury it deep.

After that however, it was all a blur, perhaps he had hit his head, but with his stinking clothes and nauseus head the reason stated otherwise. He groaned loudly, what had it all come too? This was supposed to be the beginning of a new life, not the end.

Paolo looked at the floor and imagined his brother, poor Mario, how he would help him in a sitation like this, tell him what to say, advise him on how to handle it. It was Mario who had persuaded him to propose to Annie, ''Offer her your dreams'' he had said, and - as always - Paolo had followed suit. His head snapped up as the door opened swiftly.

A causious and worried looking Annie stepped into the room, Paolo resisted the temptation to hold her close and forgive her then and there. But he mustn't; she had hurt him - but he did need the whole story.

''Are you okay?'' she asked sitting warily onto the small couch. Paolo nodded briefly attempting to avoid her eye contact. Annie sighed heavily, ''Could I explain...you know...about '' she sniffed ''yesterday?'' she pondered twidling her fingers awkwardly. Paolo knew this question was to come, and nodded carefully.

Annie composed herself and managed to catch his eye. ''I was vomiting again, and you weren't there, so I manged to get to the communal bathroom to clean myself up, on my way however, I noticed a man - he was looking as me and speaking to a young women, I smiled at them, just being friendly. However once I returned to the cabin, someone knocked on the door, at first I wasn't going to answer it, but I thought it was you and you'd forgotten your key -'' Paolo gave a small laugh but Annie dismissed it and carried on - anyway, it was the man from whom I'd seen in the corridor, I asked what he wanted and he asked whether this was the cabin of which Paolo Sandrini was occupying, I said yes and he let himself in. I thought he was a friend of yours or something so I didn't protest. He sat upon the bed and I was about to ask him to move and explain our situation when I heard you coming and was instantly engaged in a kiss from the stranger, I saw your face in the doorway and,'' tears began to well in her eyes ''and I tried to pull away but he dragged my face closer, I wanted to scream but I couldn't move, then you intervined and well, you know the rest.'' She stared regretfully at him, an escaped tear rolling silently down Annie's cheek.

Paolo concocted the sitatuation in his mind... ''How do I know that you are not lying to me?'' He asked not meeting her eye. Annie wiped her streaming eyes. ''I would never do that to you! You know that, I would never hurt you..I love you.'' Paolo sighed again running a hand through his dark hair.

''I loved you'' he mumbled. Annie let out a burst of tears at his words. ''You know I would never do such a thing, please forgive me!'' She cried into her palms, everything was so messed up. Paolo pondered on the scenario again and then realised a significant detail. ''Wait, what did the woman look like? The one you saw speaking to ... the man'' Annie's head whipped up and she answered shakily, ''Erm, I think she had blonde hair, quite small and I remembering thinking she was dressed a little too fancy.'' Paolo shook his head anxiously. Surely it could not have been a ploy...?

He shot up from the seat and swiftly left the room in search of a Miss Mary Johnson...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent been able to upload for a while, I'm in the middle on my exams and their taking over! But anyhow, I'll try to create chapters as much a possible, but bare with me if I take little while! **

**Thankyou all so much for the amazing comments, they keep me motivated to complete the story!  
**

**Here's chapter 11, enjoy!...**

* * *

He found her sitting on a bench, staring out into the vast ocean, Mary heard his approach and whipped her head round to face him, she grinned.

''Paolo.'' Mary smiled, rising from the bench.

He didn't smile, no muscle moved on his face. He simply walked towards her calmly.

She seemed to notice his strange demenour, ''Is everything alright?'' He noticed a sence of sarcasm in her voice. Paolo sighed heavily.

''Who was the man you were talking to earlier?'' Paolo asked bluntly, staring at her menacingly. Mary's face seemed to pale slightly and she fiddled with her gloved hands. ''I don't know what you are talking about?'' She averted her eyes from his sharp gaze. Anger was building up inside of him. ''My ... wife saw you.'' He said harshly, his eyes burning into hers. Mary shook her head. ''Honastly, Paolo, I think your mistaken.''

He took another deep breathe calming the fury within. ''I know it was you. Who was the man?'' Mary turned her head and stared out into the sea. ''What did you do?'' Paolo asked, the anger noticably in his voice. After a few moments of silence, the young woman was defeated. She gave a long sigh and regained her seat upon the bench.

Paolo didn't sit next to her, but remained standing, awaiting her story. ''I've never forgotten you Paolo Sandrini'' she siffled, wiping her nose with a floral hankerchief. ''You were special to me.'' She continued, tears seemingly welling in her eyes; but Paolo wasn't in the mood from a sob story, he was angry and frustrated at the whole stupid, messed up situation and simply wanted answers.

Mary looked up at Paolo with weeping eyes. ''I though that if - if you realised that your fiance Anna-'' Paolo interupted her harshly ''Annie'' She nodded sympathetically. ''Annie, well, if you realised Annie did not love you anymore, or - or you caught her ... well, then you might remember what we had in the past and ... and try to reconcile - with...me'' She sobbed into the small hankercheif'' Paolo was in no mood to comfort the silly woman. ''So, what did you do?'' He asked shuffling from foot to foot with impatience.

Mary gave a half stifled sob and averted her eyes from his penetrating gaze. ''I saw Archie, I knew him from back home and was pleasantly suprised to see another familiar face, I approached him and we began talking a little, we somehow got onto the subject of courting and...well, your name came up and he grinned. I ask him why and he said...'' She hiccuped slightly, ''aaah, the italian man. I nodded and his face grew broader. I asked him why again and he replied...'' She halted. Paolo looked fiercely at her, beckoning her to carry on.

Mary gave a short sigh and continued. ''he said that he'd seen you, with a pretty girl on your arm and was wondering whether you were together, courting, as such.'' Paolo shook his head in fury. ''And what did you say?'' he asked through gritted teeth.

Mary looked down at the sea washed decks. ''That you were, but...well...I know that we were once lovers and Archie seemed to really take a eye for your ... partner, so I suppose we devised a plan.''

Paolo shot up from the bench and held his hands to his ears. ''_Santa madre di dio!* _This is unbelievable,'' he blurted out staring out to sea. ''Why would you do such a thing?'' The young women wiped her eyes with the damp hankerchief. ''I am so sorry Paolo, if I'd have known what she mean't to I...'' he cut in massively. ''She means the world to me! Do you know what we have been through!'' He thumped railing with his hand hard, causing it to sting.

Paolo didn't want to hear what their 'plan' was, he had a pretty good idea already. ''Know if you'll excuse me, I need to go appologise to my fiance.'' He left without a second look at the women sat sobbing on the bench.

* * *

Annie hadn't moved since Paolo had left. Her muscles were ridgid and her head was spinning. Sickness had not overwhelmed her again, but her stomache was getting queazy. She had no idea whom the man kissed her was, or what had caused him to do it - it had all happened so quickly.

A tear ran down her already sodden face, and Annie made no attempt to wipe it away, for all she knew, she deserved to feel this pain.

Seconds later Paolo burst through the cabin door, his eyes seemed a little bloodshot and his face looked sympathetic. He immediately ran towards her embracing her lovingly. All the sickness drained from the body as she felt the warmth of her lovers sudden embrace.

''I am so sorry.'' Paolo soothed, hugging her closer, ''I never mean't to jump to those conclusions.'' He kissed her forehead and an elated Annie hugged into him tighter. ''I would never do anything to hurt you.'' She announced smiling at his beaming face. Paolo nodded happily, ''I know, oh, of course I know!'' Their lips met and for once in that day, both of them felt once again whole.

The couple broke away and Paolo sat next to Annie on their love seat, his arm comfortingly around her. ''I love you.'' He smiled kissing her forehead again. She nudged into his chest. ''I love you.'' She replied. Causing them both to smile. This ship will be docking tomorrow and each of them knew that in just under 15 hours, their new life would begin.

* * *

The ship docked in New York City at 10.16am.

Paolo and Annie had woken up early to collect their minute belongings and be ready to disembark the ship.

Paolo took Annie's delicate hand as entered the greatest city in the world. Paolo felt Annie's grip tighten as she gazed upon the magnificent scenery. He too gazed in awe at the beautiful statue of liberty. Thousands of people stood waiting at the docks, families, possibly, of those aboard.

Since neither of them had any family of whom they wished to speak to, Paolo guided Annie by hand through the maze of people before entering the broad streets. ''It is fantastic!'' Paolo breathed - it having not quite sank in that he was infact, going to be living in America!

Annie giggled but agreed, ''I love it! I can't believe we are here, after everything!'' She beamed up at the tall buildings which hovered over them like giants. The couple continued to walk up New Yorks bustling streets. ''Paolo?'' Annie pondered after a few moments. He simply nodded surveying the city before him.

''Where are we going to live?'' This caught him of guard and he paused for thought, he turned to face her. ''My darling. I am just happy to be in America! Don't spoil this for me'' He gave a cheeky smile and kissed her hand. ''I guess we are homeless then.'' Paolo stroked a hand through his dark hair, brandishing a small peice of card. ''For know perhaps, but I some connections in New York, they could help us maybe.'' He grinned his alluring smile down at her and she couldn't resist but feel a little exhilarated at the fact that at this moment in time their lives had no set plan.

They had been walking up thr same hill for around half an hour before Paolo stopped and noticed a stray bench. He pulled Annie onto his knee and they gazed at the local passers-by. ''What are we to know then?'' She pressed intertwining strands of his hair between her fingers. Paolo shrugged, ''Whatever you want my dear. The world is our oyster.'' She had to laugh at his comment, because it was in fact the truth.

The couple sat their for some minutes, just enjoying the wonderous moment. ''Daddy!'' Came a cry. ''Daa?'' It sounded like a lost child. Annie instinctively stood up looking for the owner of the little voice. ''Daaa?'' It was getting closer. Paolo looked from side to side in search of the lost child.

She came out from a back alley, hair matted and clothes soaking. ''Daaa?'' she cried again, running carelessly across the road, narrowly missing a speeding horse and carriage. Annie gave a sharp intake of breath as the child fell helplessley onto the pavement. She quickly went over to help the girl.

''Are you alright?'' she asked sweetly, taking in the horrendous smell and tattered clothing. The young girl cried franctiacally into Annie's arms. ''Do you ... my da ... he ... I ... we'' she sobbed uncontrollably, her whole body vibrating with tears.

Paolo neared the scene, feeling dearly sorry for the poor lost child. Annie looked up at his helplessly, unsure of what to do next.

Moments later the unknown child composed herself and stared longingly into Annie's eyes, as if it were a cry for help. ''Are you okay?'' Annie asked, not knowing what quite else to say. The young girl sniffled and shook her head. ''I can't find my da. I've been looking for him for... the ... past few weeks ... he mus-'' She broke down into another fit of tears. But Annie couldn't help but notice the irish accent which had escaped the presumed American childs lips. Paolo shrugged when she gave him a questioning look.

''It's alright sweety.'' Annie soothed stroking her hair slightly. Passers-by began to give strange looks to the two females slumped upon the pavement. Annie haled the girl up onto her feet. ''Where do you live darling?'' she asked kindly, as the girl controlled her hiccuping. She shook her head.

''I don't live here lady, I'm from far away.'' She wiped her sodden eyes and stared wonderingly up to Paolo. Something shocked him at once, he stepped back a moment and have a sharp breath.

''Titanic.'' Was all escaped his lips. Annie furrowed her brow in confused. ''What?'' The girl clung onto Annie's arm as she attempted to back away towards Paolo. ''Please Miss, don't leave me. I ... I've been alone ... for so long.'' Fresh tears began to well in her eyes and Annie could not send an innocent child onto the streets.  
She looked back to Paolo whom was still in clear shock. ''Where can we take her?'' She asked, nudging him slightly. Paolo came out of his reverie and wondered for a moment, before answering. ''Wait a moment. Which address did Lady Georgianna and Master Henry give you after we met them aboard the train?'' Annie pondered on the encounter before realising the peice of paper was stored inside her side bag, of which she currently wore.

Brandishing the neat paper, she read it aloud: 17 St James' Road, Kensington, London.

Paolo sighed in agrivation, that being his only idea. Annie hung tightly to the lost girl as they began to discuss where else they could possibly go. Annie averted her attention to the child. ''Honey, so you know anyone who we can take you to? Who can look after you?'' The girl thought for a few moments before repling, ''My uncle Charlie lives in New York, but...I already tired him house a few times, there's never anyone in.'' Paolo once again gazed in awe at the lost kin. Annie nudged him slightly with a meaningful look in his direction, he quickly asked the girl.

''What is you name?'' Showing his famous smile. She shuffled her feet slightly before answering, ''Theresa'' Paolo nodded to himself, having remebered correctly, where he had come accross the child before.

''Theresa Maloney.'' She added, Paolo smiled and nodded in her direction. Annie still didn't seem to understand though she did find it strange for an irish girl to be lost in such a big place as America. ''What are you doing in America all by yourself sweety?'' Annie wondered. Theresa bit her lip, a tear streaking down her pale face.

''Titanic miss, I was aboard Titanic.'' Annie stepped back, just as Paolo had, it having never crossed her mind that this poor girl had been anywhere near that horrendous disaster. ''Oh my dear.'' Annie soothed, hugging the child lightly. ''Did no relatives leave the ship with you...you mama perhaps?'' Theresa shook her head.

''I was with my pa, I couldn't handle being in a boat miss. It frightened me.'' She looked down at the pavement, kicking a stone asside.

Paolo, Annie and Theresa stood there, in the middle of New York City, wondering what to do next...

* * *

**Thats chapter 11 guys! Hope you enjoyed it and I'm so so so sooorry for the delay in my writing this, but I'm knee deep in exams at the moment and it's all just been revision revision revision, but there coming to an end now so that'll mean more chapters! Did I here you cry: yaaaaay! ahahha - I hope you enjoyed this chapter and many thanks to **jacklived'storieskeepmesane, **for the idea to introduce Theresa into the storyline and I hope your friend enjoys this chapter! I will include the character in the next chapter also and if you enjoy it I might make her a recurring character, what are your thoughts? Thankyou so much for reading, (I almost wrote watching?) the story and please Reveiw as I love getting knew ideas! **

**Also I am writing a Super 8 fanfic shortly if any of you are interested, I'll keep you posted as to when it is up to read, anyway, enough of me blabbing! The next chapter should be up soon, but don't hold me to that, though it will defiantely be this week!  
**

**thanks for watching ... I mean reading ahahah, love you all! ahahah  
**


End file.
